Amor extremo
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: peach tendra una relacion amorosa con ichigo ya que su relacion sera extrema porque el malvado grimmjow secuestra a peach y la hara su sierva e ichigo tendra que enfrentarse a el si quiere rescatar a peach pero habra otro enemigo mas emparejamientos : peachigo y ulquihime
1. ichigo en mushroom kingdom

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El comienzo**_

Todo comenzo en el reino champiñón donde estaba la princesa peach en su gran jardin de flores de muchos colores y diferentes fragancias que traia nucha paz y armonia a peach

Ella estaba cogiendo una flor rosada que su fragancia era unica y la olio después decidio llevarsela a su castillo

Peach llevo a su flor a una pequeña maseta donde estaria estable y ahí peach podra contemplarla a la hermosa flor rosa

Ella dejo a la flor en su ventana y salio a dar la vuelta por su castillo aunque no se la veia aburrida ni triste

Entonces vino un toad donde la princesa para avisarle que era hora de su desayuno

_alteza es hora de desayunar y el viejo tonto digo el señor toadsworth quiere verla- _le avisaba el toad para que fuese a desayunar

_muchas gracias pequeño toad _ - musito peach

_bueno princesa _– y se fue el toad

después peach se fue a su mesa para desayunar y vino sir toadsworth para hablar con la princesa peach

_-alteza hemos tenido un reporte de que las fuerzas de bowser se han retirado temporalmente- _lo dijo muy extraño como si fuese cosa del otro mundo

_oh por que _pregunta peach

_sucede que se le daño una muela y se fue al dentista- _dijo el viejo hongo

_valla al menos estare tranquila- _ dijo peach aliviada

_si todo el reino lo estara –_ suspiro toadsworth y se fue

_me pregunto como estaran mario y Luigi _– dijo peach muy preocupada por sus dos fontaneros

_que habra al otro lado de este mundo _decia peach en su mente

xxxx

en otro mundo :

donde habian muchos sujetos tan extraños donde la luz y la oscuridad yacen en batalla donde solo se esperanzaban en alguien que restaure la paz en ese mundo aunque sus enemigos parecian invencibles e interminables

ahí estaba luchando un chico de cabello zanahoria con el ceño fruncido y una gran espada

ojo : parece cuchillo de carnicero jujuju

llevaba un traje negro que parece de sacerdotizo japones aunque es japones

este chico luchaba para salvar a sus amigos del mal y de aquellos enemigos que aterrorizan sus vidas , su nombre es ichigo kurosaki de 17 años de edad aunque muy torpe para estudiar pero muy experto en ser un espadachín del hueco mundo

estaba peleando con un sujeto de cabello celeste que solo andaba con su sonrisa maligna creyendo que su victoria esta asegurada .

se llamaba grimnjow quien se ha llevado extremadamente mal con ichigo que solo quiere matarlo y reirse con su risa maligna .

era de noche y todos descansaban pacíficamente bueno todos menos ellos dos

_- eres patetico ichigo crees que una imitación puede detenerme- _ se burlaba en peli celeste con su risa maligna

- _lo mismo se podria decir de ti solo eres una mente vacia _decia ichigo mientras sacaba su espada

- _ja entonces te matare _ decia el sujeto loco con su espada

- _no te confies mucho porque puedes perder _replico ichigo

- _eso crees idiota _dijo grimnjow burlandose una vez mas de ichigo

- _no lo creo lo veo _ comento ichigo haciendolo enojar

-_ mejor callate si no quieres morir _ grito el chico muy furioso

Entonces comenzo la pelea que ambos se daban duro con sus espadas haciendo que las chispas cayeran como si estuvieran dos sierras electricas cortando metal

Pero este grimmjow le mete un puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada en el estomago mientras volaban

El peli celeste rio malvadamente y coge a ichigo y lo estrella contra un edificio

Entonces el iba con su espada hacia ichigo para matarlo

_- ahora muere _ grito grimmjow pero ichigo se cubre con su espada y le da una patada en el estomago a grimmjow

_- maldito como te atreves a golpearme _ dijo dandole un puñetazo en la cara

- _tu miserable grimmjow no permitire que lastimes a mis amigos _dijo ichigo dandole con su espada

- _tu lo pedistes muere _dijo grimmjow queriendolo matar pero un extraño bortice se abre y arrastra a ichigo y grimmjow corrio tras el

- _no te escaparas _ pero el bortice se cerro dejandolo varado en plena calle solo

- _nooooo – _grito grimmjow porque perdio

Xxxx

Mientras que en el reino champiñón peach veia como en el cielo kamek habrio un bortice para ir a conquistar el mundo y robar los poderes de rosalina quien andaba en cautiverio

Pero kamek se equivoco de lugar y gruño de rabia porque no fue hacia el observatorio estelar de rosalina

Al rato peach se esconde cerrando las cortinas de su castillo aunque kamek estaba muy lejos de ellos

Después peach salio y kamek se fue dejando el bortice abierto y cae un chico haciendolo aterrizar violentamente al jardin de peach pero las flores estuvieron ilesas y choco contra un muro de rocas y medio estropeo el césped del jardin de peach

_muy bien mocoso gracias a ti y tus juegos has estropeado mi jardin ormamental _– gritaba peach mientras caminaba hacia el chico ya inconsciente por la caida

_eres un _… - pero vio un chico en el suelo inconsciente y lastimado

_- oh cielos pero quien es el esta todo lastimado mejor lo llevare al castillo y le hare varia preguntas a ver si es un aliado de bowser – _dijo peach mientras llebaba al chico a su castillo

Después peach llamo a sus hongos para que examinen al supuesto "koopa"

_alteza este koopa tiene varios golpes y rasguños muy profundos – _dijo toadette

_- oh cielos tal vez se peleo contra un gato o un monstruo muy feo –_ dijo peach aterrorizada

_- bueno con este ungüento quedara como nuevo – _dijo toadette poniedole el ungüento y peach se sonrojo mucho por su perfecta musculatura a pesar de ser un pelado

Después los toads se retiraron y peach se quedo con el "koopa" y escucho un leve jadeo del chico y peach se asusto mucho el abrio sus ojos y vio a la princesa peach asustada

_quien eres tu koopa – _dijo peach muy aterrada

_princesa no soy un koopa ademas estaba en medio de una pelea y algo me arrastra hacia ti –_ dijo ichigo en su defensa

_entonces quien eres –_ dijo peach ya sin temblar

_me llamo ichigo kurosaki –_ se presento adecuadamente

_entonces no eres un koopa que vino a matarme –_ dijo peach

_si no soy un koopa y cual es tu nombre –_ pregunta muy divertido

_me llamo peach –_ lo dijo con un poco de timidez

_oh entonces mucho gusto princesa peach –_ dijo haciendo una leve reverencia .

Ella solo sonrio del gusto y vio como ichigo intentaba parase pero no pudo por sus heridas que grimmjow le habia hecho

_y entoces quien te hizo eso – _dijo peach preocupada

_fue un sujeto llamado grimmjow que solo me busca para pelear y matarme no se porque pero eso quiere –_ dijo ichigo

_entonces esta loco –_ dijo peach un poco molesta

_la verdad si –_ dedujo ichigo ante el interrogante de peach

_bueno entonces un gusto ichigo kurosaki –_ dijo peach

_el gusto es mio princesita –_ dijo sonriendo a peach

_ah gracias –_ dijo peach con un leve sonrojo

Después de un interrogante peach dedujo que ichigo no era un koopa aunque desconocia que era en realidad .

Las horas pasaron y fueron de mucha alegria para peach que fue a pasear con ichigo recorriendo todo el reino champiñón y la ciudad domo donde estaba el estadio de tennis que ella habia inaugurado.

Después llegaron al castillo muy exhaustos después de un largo recorrida aunque aun falta la isla Delfino

La princesa peach es extremadamente millonaria pero aun no sabe a quien compartir toda su enorme fortuna y quien queria ser su esposo y rey champiñón quien estaria a su lado eternamente .

Peach solto un suspiro de melancolia y veia por su ventana a los pajaros volar mientras el sol se ocultaba indicando que ya caia la noche

Ichigo vio a la princesa muy triste porque lo tenia todo bueno no todo solo le faltaba a alguien quien la ame de verdad

_princesa te encuentras bien – _pregunta ichigo

_no –_ respondio peach

_porque –_ dijo ichigo preocupado

_como puedo ser feliz con tener todo mi material pero alguien que me ame de verdad no –_dijo peach solloza

_ah despreocupate ya habra alguien que te quiera por tus sentimientos no por tu dinero ni bienes –_ decia ichigo

Pero peach no dijo nada vio el atardecer que cuando miraba a ichigo se veia muy apuesto y peach evito sonrojarse por como le sol iluminaba a ichigo haciendolo ver muy apuesto

Después cayo la noche y ambos fueron a dormir peach le ofrecio un cuarto cerca al de ella por si necesitara algo de el

Y peach no pudo dejar de pensar en ichigo

CONTINUARAAAA


	2. la isla delfino y el amor de peach

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La isla Delfino y los sentimientos**_

_**De peach **_

A la mañana siguiente peach vio a su nuevo invitado el chico de pelo naranja que la miraba fijamente a la princesa peach y ella no sabia como reaccionar , ella lo invito a desayunar con ella

Peach : erm ichigo quieres desayunar conmigo

Ichigo : me encantaria

Peach : ok vamos

Y fueron hacia la mesa donde habia un buen desayuno

Ichigo .: valla se ve delicioso

Peach : bueno come con libertdad

Ichigo : en serio sin pagar impuestos

Peach : pues si anda come

Peach recordo que tenia una reunion en la isla delfin pero ella no estaba segura de ir porque penso que bowser jr la esperaria ahí para secuestrarla y llevarla ante el rey bowser pero ella vio a su apuesto invitado y su enorme espada

Peach : tal vez el me protegeria de bowser jr y kamek – dijo pensando y viendo a ichigo-

Ichigo el solo podia contemplar de cómo peach solo lo miraba y el dedujo que a ella le gustaba el , el rio divertidamente y peach volvio su mirada al chico de pelo naranja

Peach : ichigo –llamandolo-

Ichigo : si sucede algo

Peach : bueno es que voy a tener una reunion en la isla Delfino y me preguntaba si tu quisieras venir conmigo

Ichigo : pues si quiero ir a la playa

Peach : bueno primero iremos a una reunion que tengo y luego nos vamos a la playa ok

Ichigo : ok

Peach : bueno mejor bañate y alistate que dentro de una hora nos vamos

Ichigo : esta bien y por que me mirabas tanto o acaso te gusto

Peach : - casi se caia de espaldas – no si apenas te conozco y ademas tu ya has de tener novia – desilucionada-

Ichigo : bueno si se llama ORIHIME

Peach : jum ya veo – furiosa y ardiendo de celos –

Ichigo : jajajaj solo bromeaba mi adorada peach jajajaj me gustan tus celos

Peach : ya muevete y alistate

E ichigo iba caminando hacia el baño pero el le contesto a peach

Ichigo : si amor ya voy

Peach : waaaaa – cayendose de espaldas estilo anime –

Y ya paso una hora y se fueron al aeropuerto de mushroom Kingdom y habia un avion rosa pero no fueron ahí por que estaba en reparaciones si no que se subieron a uno blanco y parecia un avion privado

Ichigo : wow esto se ve muy comodo

Peach : si que lo es asi que sientate aquí

Habian dos asientos comodos uno era de la princesa peach y otro para su futuro esposo y principe mushroom

E ichigo se sento ahí ignorando la mirada de algunos toads que pensaban que ichigo se burlaba de peach pero no fue asi , después despegaron hacia la isla Delfino

Ichigo : hey peach una pregunta

Peach : cual es tu pregunta

Ichigo : por que estos asientos son muy comodos y ambos tienen una corona una de reina en la que estas sentada y una de rey en la que me sentado

Peach : veras esta silla es mia y en la que te has sentado es para mi futuro esposo pero aun no tengo asi que pienso destruirlo

Ichigo : ni se le ocurra hacer eso por que pueda que alguien te ame y sea tu futuro esposo

Peach : si claro eso sera,….. NUNCA

Ichigo : bah no seas pesimista que veras que pronto tendras al hombre de tu vida

Peach : um bueno – ella solo pensaba en el en ichigo –

Entonces llegaron a la isla Delfino y era la vista mas hermosa que ichigo ha visto en toda su vida

Ichigo : wow la isla Delfino es muy bonita

Peach : bien llegamos mejor abrochate el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar

Ichigo : ok n.n

Y ya han aterrizado y peach salio con su vestido rosado claro como el de mario sunshine y su cola de una liga celeste con su sombrilla favorita

Peach : bien ichigo esta es la isla Delfino bonita no ¿?

Ichigo : si muy bonita pero primero vamos a lo aburrido ¬¬

Peach : jajajaja :D

Y se fueron a la reunion pero ahí ichigo no entendia nada de lo que hablaban y después de dos horas terminaron la reunion y peach llevo a ichigo al hotel que habia una habitación reservada para ella

Peach : bueno mejor hay que ir al hotel para dejar nuestras cosas

Ichigo : ok pero hay un problema NO TENGO MUCHA ROPA

Peach : eso se puede arreglar

Ichigo : como ¿?

Peach : ya pues vamos a comprarte algo de ropa pero tu elijes

Ichigo : bien entonces vamos

Y le compro la ropa que ichigo habia elegido y sobretodo pantalonetas para cuando vallan a la playa

Y regresaron a la habitación y era muy grande y con dos cuartos y cada cuarto tenia su cama de 2 plazas con televisor incluido en cada cuarto de pantalla plana

Y peach se tomo la molestia de regalarle a ichigo su propio telefono celular con Internet incluido , volviendo al dormitorio con baños muy amplios y una vista hacia la playa y ya saben que mas si es una habitación para un multimillonario como peach

Peach : y bien que te parece el hotel y el regalo que te di

Ichigo : ja te lo agradezco mucho peach pero no te hubieses molestado en traerme a tu cuarto de lujo

Peach : naaaa si tu eres mi escolta real y tu deber es protegerme de los koopa y debo tratarte bien no como un esclavo

Ichigo : bueno -.-

Peach : bueno entonces vamos a la playa

Ichigo : ssiiiiiiiiii – gritando de emocion –

Y peach se habia puesto un traje de baño de una pieza y que en medio del pecho habia un corazon pero descubriendole un poco de piel de la princesa

Por otra parte ichigo cogio una pantaloneta negra y cuando vio a peach con su traje de baño no dudo en que le dio un buen sangrado nasal

Ichigo : pe..pe..peach – escupiendo sangre por la nariz –

Peach : ichigo que tienes Ó.Ò

Ichigo : weeee nada solo me golpee en mi nariz – mintiendo pero en realidad fue por que vio a peach en su traje de baño que se la veia muy atractiva y por eso que a ichigo le dio un buen desangro nasal –

Y se fueron a la playa

Y habian dos sillas reservadas para la princesa peach y supuestamente para mario pero peach le dijo que no venia con mario y cuando hablo de eso ichigo vio a peach como se moria de coraje cuando mencionaron a mario

Ichigo : oye peach esta todo bien por que si es asi mejor regresemos a tu reino

Peach : no te preocupes que todo esta bien – fingiendo estar bien –

Ichigo : segura ¿?

Peach : jaaaa bueno no lo estoy

Ichigo : por que no estas bien

Peach : veras es que cuando alguien menciona a mario me recuerda algo muy malo que paso

Ichigo : que ese mario esta muerto

Peach : NO solo que el me dejo con una maldita llamada pauline

Ichigo : y quien es esa pauline que ha arruinado su vida

Peach : bueno todo comenzo cuando mario y yo nos ibamos s comprometer pero mario se fue a las industrias mini mario una fabrica de juguetes de mini marios ahí fue a atender unos asuntos pendientes y ahí el ya antes que me conociera al ya habia conocido a pauline y se hizieron muy buenos amigos y "colegas" pero cuando mario un dia regreso estaba actuando muy raro y yo fui a la empresa mini mario y vi a pauline y a mario besandose y yo estalle de coraje y los mande a la puta mierda a ambos y después mario vino a mi reino a hablar conmigo pero le dije a sir toadsworth que le diga a mario que no lo quiero ver y asi han pasado dos meses que jamas lo he vuelto a ver

Ichigo : ahhh son unos miserables canallas que se ta hallan burlado de ti ademas eso no es justo

Pero ahí mismo donde estaba peach y ichigo para desgracia de peach estaba pauline y mario

Después peach los vio

Peach : mario , pauline – restregando los dientes de la rabia al ver a ese par de traidores –

Ichigo : esos son mario y pauline – señalandolos –

Peach : si son ellos y que hacen aquí

Ichigo : seguramente va a darte otro cermon mas

Entonces mario y pauline notaron la presencia de peach con otro sujeto (ichigo)

Pauline : valla valla si es la princesa llorona que perdio a su querido mario ya que el me ama a mi

Peach : valla si es la puta pauline y a que has venido

Pauline : ah nada solo paseaba con mi mario

Peach : y? que me importa yo ya tengo mejor compañía

Pauline : asi veo y quien es este muchacho que ha venido contigo

Peach : se llama ichigo kurosaki

Pauline : jajajaja vas a necesitar a otro perdedor como tu

Ichigo : QUE DIJISTES PENDEJA

Peach : ichigo no le hagas caso mejor ve alla que no quiero que te metas en problemas

Ichigo : pero peach

Peach : solo ve alla

Ichigo : arrggghh

Pauline : pues dile a tu nuevo chico que cierre su bocota

Ichigo : arrrghh hasta aquí ya me cansastes

Peach : ichigo no

Mario : hey dile a ese chico que se detenga a va a causar que la gente de esta isla se asuste

Peach : no me digas ¬¬ mejor preocupate por su zorra

Mario : como quieras

E ichigo correteo a pauline que la queria golpear por molestarlo

Peach : ICHIGO DETENTE YA

E ichigo obedecio a peach y se detuvo y pauline tomo a mario de la mano

Peach : acaso me tomas por boba ya se que tu y mario son novios

Pauline : si y ¿? Ademas se que te mueres de celos por mario

Peach : callate

Pauline : si es cierto

Peach : que no estoy celosa

Pauline : observa y veras que lo que digo es cierto

Peach : ahhh?

Y pauline beso a mario y peach se quedo atonita y pauline miro sádicamente a peach mientras besaba a mario

Peach : eres una .. –y vio a ichigo muy horrorizado –

Ichigo : buack asqueroso – asqueandolos –

Pero a peach se le ocurrio una idea para vengarse de pauline

Peach : ichigo – llamandolo –

Ichigo : si dime

Peach se acerco timidamente a ichigo y este vio cuando sus brazos rodearon su cuello el se sonroja y peach se acerca hacia los labios de ichigo y lo besa

Pauline tambien se quedo horrorizada mientras besaba a mario como peach besaba a ichigo , el al principio creyo que era una broma y luego la besa con pasion a peach y mario aparto a pauline y vio a ichigo besando a peach

Mario : joder pero que haces

Peach : besando a mi novio ya que tu tienes a tu novia

Ichigo : novio ¿? – en su mente –

Pauline : eres una desgraciada por que siempre te llevas a los mejores chicos

Peach : uy que coincidencia que alguien ya se llevo uno – sonriendo victoriosamente –

Pauline : eres una…

Peach : vámonos mi amor – le decia a ichigo –

Ichigo : bueno preciosa – y se fueron a nadar juntos al mar –

Y una vez que estaban nadando los dos

Ichigo : a si que somos novios oficialmente

Peach : si eso se puede decir

Ichigo : bien princesita ahora que salimos solo quiero que no me dejes con ningun desgraciado o terminaran decapitados

Peach : ay ichigo que cosas dices

Y después de divertirse en la playa se fueron al hotel e ichigo cargaba a peach como recien casados aunque no estan casados y peach sintio el calido pecho del shinigami que la apegaba a su cuerpo

Peach vio la sonrisa que ichigo dibujo para ella

Peach : bueno mejor pidamos algo para tomar y algo de postre

Ichigo : bien yo quiero algo refrescante y un pedazo de pastel de carne jiji

Peach : bien …hola hola recepcion

Recepcion : desea algo

Peach : si una jarra de te helado y un pastel de carne y uno de durazno

Recepcion : ok ahí va

Y trajeron los pasteles de carne y durazno y ambos comieron y tomaron su te helado

Ichigo : ..- apegandose a peach – bueno princesita dejame coger un poco de tu pastel y tu coge un poco del mio

Peach : ok – y ambos cogieron un poco de pastel del otro –

Y una vez terminando de comer llego el almuerzo y comieron juntos como esposo y esposa aunque aun no lo son por ahora

Y ambos se fueron a sus cuartos a tomar un descanso

Peach : entonces nos vemos

Ichigo : nos vemos muñeca – besando a peach con un tono seductor –

Peach : .. –sonriendo –

_**Continuaraa**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo saldra el bowser jrque intentara secuestrar a peach pero ella es salvada por su ichigo que esplota la nave del junior con el getsuja tenshio y su poder bankai y peach describe la transformación bankai como "el guapo de la leva " **_

_**Disclaimers : no me hago responsable de sus pinches criticas y no soy dueña de bleach y mario ya que si empareje a peach con ichigo es por que me lo imagine y asi nacio mi nueva pareja que es el peachigo ( peach + ichigo) = peachigo **_

_**Bueno un saludo a mis pocos fans pero espero aumentar de fans algun dia y no quiero que me vengan con pesimas criticas que yo no las pienso aceptar asi que no hablen mal de mi**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Peach : que bowser jr vedra a secuestrarme noooooo**_

_**Yo : descuide que su ichigo la va a rescatar**_

_**Peach : siiiii**_

_**Ichigo : solo por ti preciosa**_

_**Peach : jijijiji**_

_**Yo : ese es el peachigo**_

_**Peach : siii adoro a mi nuevo novio**_

_**Ichigo : y yo amo a mi adorada peach **_

_**Peach : oh te amo ichigo kurosaki te amo hasta el fin del mundo**_

_**Ichigo : y yo te amo princesita como no tienes idea**_

_**Yo : awwwww**_

_**Peach : awww que lindo eres ichigo**_

_**Ichigo : jeje descuida princesita que yo te protegere de bowser jr y cualquier desgraciado que intente atentar tu vida**_

_**Peach : gracias ichigo – besandolo –**_

_**Ichigo : peach – besandola-**_

_**Yo : ya hare conti**_


	3. la llegada de renji a la isla delfino

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**La primera cita para el peachigo**_

_**En la playa y la llegada de**_

_**Renji**_

peach se alisto con ichigo para ir de nuevo a la playa pero esta vez peach cambio su traje de baño por uno de dos piezas pero ojo no es hilo dental juju que ahí el ichigo se convierte en un loco pervertido

pero es rosa que se amarra detrás en la nuca y ya saben lo de abajo que no es hilo .

después ichigo salio y la vio a peach y volvio con su desangro nasal pero mas intenso que antes

ichigo : PEACCCHHHH – escupiendo sangre por la nariz pero con mas intensidad –

peach : ehhh – y se da cuenta – PERVERTIDO

ichigo : pero pero pero es que tu estas asi

peach : ay ichigooo pervertido

ichigo : mejor vamos a nuestra cita antes que me de otro sangrado nasal

peach : ushhh

ichigo : por favor quiero vivir mas no me quiero morir sin sangre ya que tu traje de baño me hace escupir mucha sangre por mi nariz

peach : ushhh – enojada y bufando –

y después de fueron a la playa Delfino y ahí ya estaban tranquilos

peach : hey ichigo vienes a nadar conmigo

ichigo : erm urm si si – nervioso –

peach : que bueno vamos

ichigo : ok – y el muy pervertido vio la parte de atrás de peach y volvio a escupir sangre por la nariz –

y corrieron hacia el mar nadando y ahí estaban nadando los dos

pero en otra parte kamek volvio a abrir un portal del mundo bleach y salio un chico de cabello rojo y de muy mal humor que buscaba algo

Xxx : espero que este kurosaki este aquí ..aghhh bastardo me has dejado solo con rukia

Renji : arrrggg ya veras ichigo cuando te atrape pero la pregunta es DONDE ESTAS

Mientras ichigo y peach

Peach : ichigo nadas muy lento

Ichigo : bah eso si yo te gano primero amorcita peachy – nadando a toda velocidad y cogio a peach en sus brazos y se dieron un calido beso

Ichigo : te amo peach

Peach : awww y yo tambien te amo ichigo k

E ichigo sintio un escalofrio que alguien habia venido hacia la isla defino

Ichigo : uuhhghh – sintio la presencia de otro shinigami –

Peach : que te pasa ichigo acaso pasa algo malo

Ichigo : es renji

Peach : que es un renji

Xxx : al fin te encuentro pequeño bastardo – cansado y agotado de buscar a ichigo – Ò.Ó

Ichigo : es el – señalando a renji –

Peach : ohhh es muy alto O.O

Ichigo : si que lo es mejor lo voy a atender

Peach : espera y si es un aliado de ese tal grimmjow que te habia atacado – tomandolo del brazo –

Ichigo : de hecho no lo es pero porque vino aquí

Renji : pequeño sin vergüenza donde has estado que el hijo de perra de grinmjow ha atacado de nuevo Ò.Ó

Peach : ehhh ¿?

Ichigo : de hecho estaba peleando con el pero un portal muy raro me trajo a este mundo y la estoy pasando bien con mi nueva novia

Renji : novia ¿? Crei que era ORIHIME y que haces con ella Ò.Ó

Y peach se enfurecio con ichigo

Peach : ICHIGO QUIEN CARAJO ES ORIHIME Ò.Ó

Ichigo : no te enojes linda princesita que yo solo te quiero a ti

Peach : jum

Renji : guaaaa esa es tu novia – escupiendo sangre por la nariz – O/O

Ichigo : verdad que es mas bonita que rukia y ORIHIME

Renji : ichigo me retrato lo que dije presentame a tu linda noviecita

Ichigo : ok ok PEACH

Peach : queeee

Ichigo : mala como que qué ven aqui por favor

Peach : agghh esta bien ¬¬

A renji se le subio la temperatura de su cara tanto como a ichigo que ambos tuvieron un desangro nasal

Ichigo : jjiji ella es mi adorada peach

Renji : jiji hola peach

Peach : uh hola señor renji n.n

Peach : valla usted es mas alto que ichigo

Renji : verdad que si soy mas alto que este patucho

Ichigo : RENJI DEJA DE SER ODIOSO

Renji : bah y quien lo dice

Ichigo : YO

Peach : jajajaja ustedes dos son chistosos

Ichigo , peach y renji : jajajajajajaja – rieron los tres sin parar pero luego renji le dijo la mala noticia a ichigo –

Renji : bueno ya reimos ahora si ya viene lo malo

Peach : que sucedera ¿?

Renji : es alguien muy malo que atacara a mushroom Kingdom para buscar a ichigo

Peach : GRINMJOW

Renji : ese mismo

Ichigo : que aquí vendra grinmjow

Renji : si grinmjow regresara y solo tu puedes detenerlo o si no tambien peach correra riesgo

Peach : ichigo tengo miedo – llorando y asustada –

Ichigo : no te preocupes peach que yo te protegere de grinmjow – abrazando a peach-

Peach : ichigo – solloza-

Entonces los tres regresaron al hotel de la isla Delfino y peach estuvo aun asustada por la llegada de grinmjow el malvado hollow que ha atentado contra la vida de ichigo y lo ha intentado matar en varias ocasiones

Cae la noche y peach estaba sola en su habitación e ichigo y renji tuvieron que compartir la otra habitación

Renji : wow esta habitación esta muy grande

Ichigo : jajaja lo ves esa es la ventaja de tener a una princesa como novia

Renji : ah si – con incredulidad – hablando de novias tu eres un mladito bastardo que estas engañando a peach si tu tienes a ORIHIME y a rukia y ahora con peach ya son tres novias ah cual es tu juego ¿? Ò.Ó

Ichigo : de que hablas yo termine con rukia y antes de rukia tambien termine a ORIHIME es muy llorona y debil

Renji : y que hay de rukia TRAIDOR Ò.Ó

Ichigo : bah no me intereso mas rukia es muy gritona y mandona y eso me hostigo y asi la deje y por que lo preguntas o tu estas saliendo con rukia

Renji : erm urm irm QUE DIJISTES – con rabia y sonrojo a la vez – arrgghh esta bien hace 2 dias estoy saliendo con rukia CONTENTO Ò/Ó

Ichigo : si

Después de hablar con renji vio a peach despierta y muy asustada y luego vio a renji ya durmiendo

Ichigo : que sucede amor

Peach : ando vigilando si grimnjow viene

Ichigo : mi amor el no viene ademas si lo hace yo lo pulverizare

Peach : pero ichigo

Ichigo . pero nada amor mejor ve a dormir – besandola-

Antes de que peach entrara a su cuarto vio a ichigo

Ichigo : mejor deja la puerta abierta de tu cuarto y si pasa algo malo tu solo grita que yo ire hacia ti

Peach : bueno

Y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir pero peach se durmió pensando que grinmjow vendria en cualquier momento

Y esa noche otro portal salio con grinmjow riendo malvadamente

Xxx : AL FIN TE ENCONTRARE ICHIGO Y LA VENGANZA SERA MIA JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – risa malvada –

Y fue a buscar a ichigo para matarlo

_**Continuara …**_

_**El proximo capitulo sera el regreso de grimnjow e ichigo bankay contra la gata loca de grinmjow **_

_**Y peach correra riesgo de este malvado grimnjow**_


	4. mi adorada peach y una loca pelea

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Mi adorada peach**_

Peach e ichigo andaban felices juntos pero cada quien olviando a su no amor y por su puesto renji andando de pico cuervo (vigilando a la parejita ¬¬)

Renji : ichigo eres un pequeño renacuajo de mierda que dejastes a rukia por peach

Peach : que es una rukia Ò.Ó – ardiendo en celos –

Ichigo : princesita no es nadie en comun solo que pertenece a mi mundo

Peach : y es una shinigami como tu

Ichigo : si pero no es tan poderosa como yo

Renji : sigue presumiendo cabeza de piña

Ichigo : y tu cabello de tomate

Renji : PEQUEÑO MUGROSO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME TOMATE Ò.Ó

Peach : YA CALLENSE LOS DOS

Penji y ichigo : si peach

Peach : en vez de pelearse por pendejadas preocupense por la gata loca de grimnjow que tarde o temprano vendra

Ichigo : estas en lo cierto

Renji : jajajaja buen apodo para ese estupido "gata loca"jajajajajajaa tu noviecita es muy chistosa

Ichigo : es que ella es mi adorada peach

Peach : pero que quiere grimnjow contigo

Ichigo : matarme

Peach : ¿Por qué?

Ichigo : el yo hemos peleado desde antes y el juro vengarse de mi y no se detendra hasta verme muerto pero a manos de el

Peach : si que esta loco .. el es shinigami o un hollow

Ichigo : hollow pero es muy peligroso y loco a la vez

Peach : pero tu estas para protegerme ¿cierto?

Ichigo : si por que te amo mi peach

Peach : oh ichigo

Y renji se durmió de tanto aburrimiento

Ichigo : peach – se acerco hasta la princesa y toma su menton suavemente –

Y ahí ambos se besaron con mucho amor y peach se aferro a ichigo y viceversa

Peach : te quiero mi ichigo kurosaki

Ichigo : y yo a ti mi adorada peach

Renji : zzzzzzzzzzzz – durmiendo –

Peach e ichigo soltaron una pequeña risita al ver como renji medio roncaba pero no ronca como carcacha descompuesta si no el sonido cuando uno duerme

Ichigo : creo que es hora de dormir

Peach : um ichigo

Ichigo : si dime peach

Peach : puedes venir a dormir conmigo

Ichigo : no hay problema

Peach : es que tengo miedo que grimnjow venga y ..

Ichigo silencio los labios de la princesa peach con un beso calido

Ichigo : ya te dije que ese man no te hara daño si yo estoy contigo princesa

Peach : um bueno

Y ambos se fueron a la habitación de peach en su hostal de la isla Delfino

Peach : buenas noches ichigo – besando sus labios –

Ichigo : buenas noches mi dulce peach – besando con deseo los labios de la princesa peach –

Y así se fueron a dormir de manera muy comoda ya que ichigo se movio y se aferro a peach y a ella no le molesto de cómo ichigo se acuesta con ella

Peach es feliz sabiendo que ichigo es su nuevo novio pero ichigo no sabe que el ya es el príncipe champiñón (mushroom Prince) y peach como su princesa champiñón (mushroom princess)

Y llego el amanecer y renji no se queria levantar de que la cama es muy comoda y suave lastima que no es estilo japonesa pero le gusto mucho

Peach e ichigo se levantaron y ella aprobecho a decirle a ichigo algo que se sorprendera

Peach : am ichigo hay algo que quiero decirte

Ichigo : que cosa mi princesita

Peach : bueno es que si tu estas conmigo tu eres

Ichigo : …..

Peach : el principe mushroom y mi prometido

Ichigo : QUEEEEE

Peach : ya sabia qu ibas a pensar que dije estupideces – llorando –

Pero ichigo toma su menton y ella siente aquella calidez de su chico a pesar que tiene un hollow interno

Ichigo : bah no digas eso ademas eso es algo muy bueno

Peach : pero ichigo

Ichigo : ya no llores princesita que yo siempre estare a tu lado

Peach : ichigo

Ichigo : jejeje asi que estoy en la realeza y soy un principe

Peach : si el príncipe champiñón

Renji : QUUEEEE ESTE BASTARDO ES EL PRINCIPE CHAMPIÑON … PEACH NO ESTAS BROMEANDO –con tono de fruncimiento comico –

Peach : no miento aquel que sea mi novio es el nuevo príncipe champiñón y yo su princesa y futura esposa

Ichigo : ESPOSA – muy rojo y gritando de la emocion –

Renji : no puede ser – desmayandose –

Poco minutos después ichigo se fue a tomar una ducha y peach caminaba por ahí y decidio bañarse

Peach : me vendria bien una buena ducha

Ichigo se bañaba y habia mucho vapor en el baño que no se veia nada mas que oir el sonido del agua de la ducha

Peach entro al baño pero se llevara un gran horror

Peach : hay una cortina de humo

Ichigo : ¿eh?

E ichigo hizo a un lado la cortina y vio a peach horrorizada que lo vio totalmente desnudo

Peach : PERVERTIDO .. VISTETE – muy roja por ver la hombria de ichigo –

Ichigo : p peach

Peach : pervertido – volteandose y tapandose la cara ..esta es la primera vez que peach ve a un hombre desnudo –

Ichigo : pero peach – acercandose a ella y estaba detrás de ella –

Peach : eres un pervertido – cacheteandolo –

Ichigo : peach si tu me estas viendo desnudo

Peach camino pero como no se veia nada ella piso un jabon y resbalo encima de ichigo desnudo y ambos se calentaron sus mejillas y ella rapidamente salio de sus fantasias pero ichigo la fantaseaba que el la poseia y la arrastraria a la tina y la desnudaria hasta que el cumpla con sus deseos sexuales con peach

Peach : despierta….DESPIERTA – y le quito su sueño de fantasias sexuales a ichigo -

Ichigo : erm urm hay disculpa princesita – se envolvió la mitad de su cuerpo con la toalla y se fue y peach entro a bañarse –

Peach : valla que chico pero tiene un cuerpo perfecto no es boludo ni rarizon apuesto que es un dios en la cama .. bah que estoy diciendo mejor me apuro

Y después de una hora todos estaban ya por irse de la isla Delfino

Peach : bueno mejor vámonos

Renji : ok

Ichigo : yo queria estar mas tiempo aquí

Peach : descuida vendremos después

Ichigo : ok

Cuando iban a subir el avion renji e ichigo sintieron la presencia de un hollow maligno

Renji : BAJENSE …YA BAJENSE DE AHÍ

Y peach se asusto ya que un rayo rojo hizo explotar el avion

Xxx : que tal kurosaki ahora si tendre mi venganza

Ichigo : grimnjow

Peach : QUEEEEEE

Renji : joder ese man esta aqui

Xxx valla si eres tu renji y no se quien es aquella damisela que anda con ustedes par de pendejos

Peach . hey Ò.Ó

Ichigo : cuida tu bocota grimnjow que esta vez no sere nada suave contigo

Peach : ichigo … ayuda …. – decia peach mientras estaba entre los escombros -

Ichigo : PEACH no te muevas que ire por ti

Renji : chuta este man no deja de joder

Ichigo : lo pero mejor ve que grimnjow no se acerque a peach

Renji : ewww pero como quieras

Y fue hacia peach sacando los escombros que la rodeaban

Ichigo : peach esta a salvo – decia en su mente mientras suspiraba de alivio –

Grimnjow : pero tu no

Ichigo : quee este man me leyó la mente

Grimnjow : te dije que te iba a matar

Ichigo : si eso quieres – sacando su espada – BANKAY- y su traje cambio un poco –

Grimnjow : sigues con esa estupidez eh shinigami

Ichigo : ¿estupidez? Acaso seran tus palabras unas estupideces

Grimnjow : callate miserable si quieres vivir para ella –señalando a peach –

Ichigo : no metas a peach en esto

Grimnjow : ¿peach? ….- pensando y adivino que era el nombre de ella y se le ocurrio una idea malvada – ah asi que ella es peach pero que mujer mas hermosa que aquella loca mujer

Ichigo : TU LE HIZISTES DAÑO A ORIHIME Y ESO NO TE LO PIENSO PERDONAR

Grimnjow : que dices ademas ella se lo busco por perra … entonces veremos si tu peach no estan perra como la tuya

Ichigo : alejate de peach

Peach : ichigo

Ichigo : cuidado peach

Y vio que grimnjow fue hacia peach

Peach : ICHIGO

Ichigo : no lo haras no lastimaras a peach como lo hisistes con orihime

Peach : ¿eh?

Pero grimnjow era mas veloz que ichigo y cogio a peach pero no lo hizo bruscamente como lo hizo con orihime

Peach : ichigo ayudame por favor

Ichigo : sueltala – y volo hacia peach pero grimnjow se transformo en hollow y le pego una patada a ichigo y luego le dio un arañazo en el estomago

Peach : usted es una gata loca Ò.Ó

Grimnjow : lo se jajajajajajaja

Peach : ichigo – gritando desesperada por tanto panico –

Renji : no lo haras – pero vino otro espada e intersecto a renji –

Renji : demonios

Xxx : crees que te dejare las cosas faciles

Renji : callate hijo de mil putas – y lo lanzo hacia el portal donde grimnjow iba a escapar con peach –

Grimnjow : grrr maldición ..agggrrr estupido rosado interfiriendo como siempre

Pero el se llevo a peach muy lejos de ichigo

Ichigo : MALDICION …. Mi peach …aaaarrrrgg juro que te encontrare peach

Mientras tanto con peach

Peach : tu eres grimnjow el nemesis de ichigo

Grimnjow : y eso ¿Qué es?

Peach : lo mismo de enemigo

Grimnjow : bah mujer mejor no ..

Peach : si lo se ichigo me hablo mucho de ti y que quieres conmigo si no poseo poderes

Grimnjow : alguien con quien pueda divertirme

Peach : estas loco

Grimnjow . mujer no es una surgerencia es una orden

Peach : eres un hijo de .. –pero recordo lo loco que es grimnjow que a el no le importa si es mujer que el golpeaba sin piedad – como sea – dio una rapida respuesta –

Grimnjow : asi me gusta … una mujer obediente – dandole una palmadita en la cabeza a peach –

Peach : este es mi peor dia oh ichigo ven pronto – decia en sus pensamientos –

Y llegaron a una casa que grimnjow auyento a los que vivia ahí

Peach : eh pero como lo conseguistes

Grimnjow : eso no te conviene saber mujer

Peach : me llamo peach

Grimnjow : eres mas valiente que orihime

Peach : bueno pero quien es esa tal orihime inoue

Grimnjow : no lo se pero preguntale al "fiel ichigo"

Peach : que acaso es su novia – con disgusto –

Grimnjow : eso dicen pero eso no me importa lo que me interesa es ver a ichigo muerto

Peach : valla interes ¬¬

Y asi peach quedo en manos de grimnjow pero lo raro es que el no la maltrato como lo hizo con orihime

Peach : ichigo como pudistes hacerme esto – mientras se decia en su mente y lloraba en el balcon sin que grimnjow se diera cuenta –

Y callo el atardecer grimnjow se moria de hambre y llamo a peach como todo un mandon

Grimnjow : mujer…mujer ..MUJEEEER

Peach : que carajo quieres

Grimnjow : si no lo sabes estas bajo mi cuidado asi que empieza por ser menos insolente asi que cociname algo

Peach : mira yo no soy cojuda como orihime ni menos soy empleada de nadie asi que tu pidelo de favor pero cocinare por que yo tambien tengo hambre

Grimnjow : eso ya lo veremos peach

Peach : como quieras ¬¬

Peach : pues no me pidas comida japonesa POR QUE ES ASQUEROSA

Grimnjow : queeeee arrrggghhh cocina algo ya si te da asco la comida japonesa

Peach : jum – y se fue a cocinar y vio que la nevera estaba repleta de comida –seguro que esta no es su casa quizas se la robo a alguien y lo auyento siendo toda una gata loca –decia en sus pensamientos mientras cogia ingredientes para preparar unos espaguetis con albondigas de carne –

Y termino de cocinar

Peach : oye gata loca la comida esta lista

Grimnjow : no me llames gata loca me llamo grimnjow

Peach : y tu deja de llamarme mujer que me llamo peach pero ven a comer

Grimnjow : no te mato por que te quiero para mis lujurias tambien

Peach ¿Qué lujurias? Estas loco yo jamas te dare placer sexual

Grimnjow : ah si eso lo veremos

Peach : ggggrrrrr

Y comieron después vio que el brazo de grimnjow sangraba de tal brutal pelea que tuvo con ichigo y cogeaba de una pierna

Peach : mi ichigo le hizo esto ja me alegro – decia en sus pensamientos con incredulidad –

Grimnjow : tengo que mear

Peach : oye si no lo sabes estoy aquí

Grimnjow : si como no ¬¬

Peach : ja

Grimnjow : mujer como se abre esto

Peach : ash – y abrio la puerta del baño y su puerta era transparente pero se veia borrosa –

Peach vio en el vidrio borrosa a aquel sujeto quien ichigo comento que era muy malvado y peach vio su mienbro prominente y se dirigio a la puerta y peach se horroriza de tal cosa

Peach : joder si no fuese hombre …

El no sumergio su entrepierna hacia su gran pantalón y estaba muy furioso por que vio a peach que veia su parte mas vulnerable

Y algo muy vergonzoso sucedió

Grimnjow : mira lo que me has llevado a hacer si no fueses mujer entonces … gggrrrr – y en su entrepierna habia un liquido muy viscozo y peach se espanto mas –

Peach : y que quieres que haga tu mismo te hizistes eso no es mi culpa que tu liquido seminal salga asi que arreglatelas

Pero el tuvo una idea lasciva y muy pervertida

Grimnjow : entonces lamelo

Peach : jamas lamere esa cosa

Grimnjow : es tu culpa asi que arreglalo – y peach cayo ante sus pies muy sonrojada – pero primero quitate ese horroroso vestido rosa

Peach : que dijistes

Grimnjow : hazlo ya o te lo hare a la fuerza

Peach : te odio

Pero grimnjow se vio obligado a sacar sus garras y rasgo el vestido de peach hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior y peach tuvo que ser obediente o si no el la mataba y lamio lo que el queria y eso le dio mucho placer

Grimnjow : ves a finales de cuenta has complacido mis lujurias - riendo victorioso –

Peach : no te preocupes que después le dire a ichigo todo lo que me haces – decia en su mente –

Peach : ah si que bien ¬¬

Pero el desgraciado se lanzo hacia peach y le quita su sosten y lame sus senos provocando furia a la princesa peach

Peach : dejadme en paz

Grimnjow : estan muy buenos asi que mas vale que seas obediente o despidete de tu cabecita

Peach : eres una gata loca – mientras se tapaba sus pechos de ser mordidos por grimnjow –

Y asi fue el peor dia para peach

Peach : que horror apuesto que mañana sera peor y después mucho peor y ultra peor y extremadamente peor – decia mientras se limpiaba la boca de lo que el grimnjow se corrio en la boca de peach y tenia otro vestido – eres un grandisimo hijo de puta – decia vistiendosa –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que ichigo

Ichigo : gggggrrrrr lo voy a matar a ese miserable de grimnjow

Renji : hay que encontrar a peach si recuerda que grimnjow violo a orihime

Ichigo : no me recuerdes eso que si lo hace lo hare añicos

Renji : y espero que ese maldito rosado no venga

Xxx : tal vez te pueda ayudar pequeño lujurioso de mierda

Ichigo : esa voz acaso es la patucha de ..

Renji : eres tu kuchiki

Xxx : obio vine por este desgraciado que nos abandono

Ichigo : ah eres tu patucha

Rukia : como que patucha padillo mal oliente

Renji : como has venido aquí

Rukia : facil cuando enviastes al rosado por aquel portal aprobeche a entrar a ver si el pastuso estaba ahí

Ichigo : jum

Renji : adivina que ichigo es principe

Rukia : ¿principe ichigo? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES INSOLITO AJAJAJAJAJAJ ICHIGO UN PRINCIPE AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se carcageaba de risa –

Renji : es en serio el anda con la princesa peach

Rukia :AJAJAJAAA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ichigo : pues si

Rukia : ash a eso vine a preguntar sobre la princesa peach

Renji : y fijate que grimnjow la rapto

Rukia : que grimnjow bah pero ese man es un jodon

Renji : lo se pero hay que rescatarla

Ichigo : ya paren y vallamos por mi adorada peach

rukiaXrenji : aja si ¬¬ como no ¬¬ - sarcasmo-

Ichigo : oigan ustedes dos calzan como novios eh rukia y renji

Renji : pequeño bastardo Ò.Ó

Rukia : borracho de mierda Ò.Ó

Ichigo : jajajajajaja

Renji : ven aca

Rukia : cuando te atrape te pateare el trasero

Ichigo : eso si me alcanzas patucha

Rukia : ICHIGO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO

Ichigo : jajajaja patucha patucha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peach : achus – estornudando –

Grimnjow : ahora que tienes eh peach

Peach : tengo un mal presentimiento que vendran dos mujeres de tu mundo

Grimnjow : ninguna de esas pertenece a hueco mundo ademas tu hablas de rukia kuchiki y orihime inoue

Peach : ¿eh?

Grimnjow : no entiendo como tu pudistes amar a un bastardo como ichigo si tiene dos novias

Peach : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE ICHIGO TE PATEARE EL TRASERO

Grimnjow : jajajajajajajaj eso suena bien mejor pateaselo bien pateado jajajajajaja

Peach : buuuuu ¬¬ y de casualidad esa orihime anda con otro o le gusta otro

Grimnjow : a mi me importa una mierda orihime y eso no lo se

Peach : ah bien

Grimnjow : pero mejor hay que preguntarle al desgraciado

Peach : cual desgraciado

Grimnjow : un espada como yo pero que parece muerto

Peach : jajajajajajaj muerto o un zombie

Grimnjow : no te rias si el man es un desgraciado al momento de la pelea

Peach : lo se pero si tu "desgraciado viene " por mi mejor

Grimnjow : COMO QUE MEJOR ESE HIJUEPUTA TE PUEDE MATAR

Peach : le tienes miedo

Grimnjow : no

Peach : si

Grimnjow : no

Peach : si

Grimnjow : que no y punto

Peach : como sea gata loca tu le tienes miedo a u camarada espada

Grimnjow . QUE YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESE HIJUE…

Xxx : hijue que

Grimnjow : oh oh

Peach : miedoso miedoso

Grimnjow : oye peach – volteandola – es el

Peach : oh un espada piel blanca

Grimnjow : si

Xxx : respondeme que ibas a decir

Peach : um estas en problemas gata loca

Grimnjow : QUE NO SOY GATA LOCA

Xxx : ¿gata loca? Suena muy ofensivo pero genial para ti

Grimnjow : ggggrrrrrr

Peach : yo me la saco

_**Continuara **_

_**en el siguiente capitulo habra otra parejita muy cool pero sera una sorpresa juju pero pobre de grimnjow estara en serios problemas y llegara orihime como siempre a llorar ¬¬ pero acaso peach podra lidiar con este espada **_

_**ojo : no dejen malas criticas o los mando al carajo**_

_**y a las buenas gracias **_

_**chao**_

_**bye **_

_**chao chao pescado jujuju **_


	5. ulquiorra y orihime se encuentran

capitulo 5

ulquiorra y orihime

despues de que grimnjow insulto las cosas se le jodieron y bien feo

peach : yo me la saco

grimnjow : grrrrr ulquiorra

peach :¿eh?

ulquiorra : que ibas a decir grimnjow - muy furioso-

peach : vamos grim tu me dijistes que eras mas valiente que el- señalando a ulquiorra -

grimnjow : PEACH

peach : que

y ulquiorra vio a peach que lo miraba muy cautelosa

ulquiorra : que patetico eres grimnjow y se puede saber que haces aqui y con ella - señalando a peach-

grimnjow : eso que te importa

peach : y todavia muy bravo ¬¬

grimnjow : silencio peach

ulquiorra : mas vale que me des una respuesta o te mato

peach aprobecho a salir corriendo y a salir de la casa

peach : pefecto ese par esta peleando yo aprobechare para escapar y ver a mi ichigo

y grimnjow se dio cuenta

grimnjow : INVECIL MIRA LO QUE HICISTES SE ESCAPA

ulquiorra : y que tiene de bueno esa humana

grimnjow : tarado ella es la carnada para que ichigo venga y asi lo liquide

ulquiorra : en serio asi que ichigo esta aqui perfecto has usado esa cabeza hueca que tienes

grimnjow : y tu acaso has venido por orihime

ulquiorra : no te importa

pero peach se les escapaba y ella mientras corria sabia que la iban a atrapar y cogio su sombrilla y deposito muchos hongos y una carta para ichigo

grimnjow : no te escaparas

peach : dejame en paz

grimnjow : demonios

y peach empezo a volar

ulquiorra : asi que vuela ... ire tambien volando - sacando sus alas de murcielago -

peach : oh no

y la comenzo a seguir en el aire

peach : fuera vallase - intentando darle con su corona pero ulquiorra lo esquivaba -

ulquiorra : humana no seas persistente

peach : esfumate

ulquiorra : no - y se aferro a ella -

peach : me voy a caer

pero antes que ulquiorra la atrape ella lanzo su sombrilla

y ulquiorra la atrapo

peach : dejadme ir

ulquiorra : eres buena lo reconozco pero yo soy fuerza y velocidad

peach : joder

y se la llevo a aquella casa donde estaba grimnjow

peach : agghhhh

pero ulquiorra no la tiro si no que la deposito en un sofa

pero grimnjow queria golpearla por escaparse y peach lo repele con su corona

peach : no lo haras no me golpearas como lo habias hecho con orihime

ulquiorra : miserable grimnjow te dije que no le hagas daño a orihime si el jefe la queria viva

grimnjow : si claro o es que te gusta orihime

ulquiorra : ¿que dijistes?

peach : YA BASTA GRIMNJOW

grimnjow : ja tienes suerte que te use y te usare como mi juguete de entretenimiento

ulquiorra : jum

peach : andate a la ..

grimnjow : no lo creo

peach : ggggrrrrr ichigo vendra eso te lo aseguro

ulquiorra : mas vale que venga mujer

peach : no me llamo mujer me llamo peach ... P-E-A-C-H

ulquiorra : como sea pero necesito que venga ichigo o las cosas se complicaran para ti peach

peach : oh estas amenazandome - se paro muy cerca de ulquiorra -

ulquiorra : al parecer no me tienes miedo ... es asombroso

peach : ... tu eres ulquiorra el espada que la gata loca de grimnjow me hablaba

ulquiorra : si el mismo

peach : ya veo -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ichigo : demonios no encuentro rastro de peach

renji : que es eso

y vio la sombrilla de peach

ichigo : la sombrilla de peach

rukia : y hay una catra

y abrio la carta

_"querido ichigo kurosaki se que me estas buscando pero las cosas se liaron por que me llevo a una casa en la cuidad de la isla delfino por favor ve rapido intente escapar pero vino otro y me atrapo ademas el dice que te conoce muy bien y que se llama ulquiorra y grimnjow intento abusar de mi se que tienes novia y se llama orihume inoue y la verdad es que debemos terminar y tu me has lastimado sentimentalmente pero ven por mi ya que estoy en aprietos_

_ah y no olvides de llevar al señor renji y dile a rukia kuchiki que tenga cuidado con este par de inveciles bueno no te digo mas por que me ha atrapado ulquiorra pero el no es malo como grimnjow te lo ruego ven por mi_

_atentamente : tu ex novia peach_

_y sigue el rastro de hongos que sembre en el suelo y ahi te llevara al lugar donde estoy pero dese prisa"_

ichigo quedo estupecfacto cuando peach escribio que queria terminar con el por que supuestamente orihime es la novia de ichigo

rukia : pero que caballerosidad ¬¬

ichigo : peach yo te amo - decia en su mente deprimido-

renji : eso te pasa por cachudo y por engañar a peach

ichigo : orihime no es m novia ella estaba enamorada de ulquiorra y peach entendio mal o fue grimnjow que le dijo huevadas

renji : es posible que grimnjow halla metido cosas a peach

rukia : si si pero vamos

xxx : esperen yo tambien quiero ir a ver a ulquiorra

ichigo : orihime

orihime : kurosaki -kun

renji : niña

rukia : inoue

orihime : kuchiki -sam

renji : orihime puedes ver un rastro de hongos

orihime : si ahi esta - señalando un camino lleno de hongos no venenosos -

ichigo : peach por favor no me termines que te amo con todo mi corazon - decia en sus pensamientos-

ichigo : aaarrggg maldito grimnjow ni intentes abusar de mi peach que te hare pedazos - lo juro en sus adentros -

ichigo estaba muy furioso por que grimnjow ya abuso de peach pero no logro quitar su virginidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

peach : entonces a que has venido

ulquiorra : a cuidar de ti si que eres la princesa hongo

peach : si soy yo la princesa peach

ulquiorra : ya veo y que le paso a tu vestido

peach : ah eso el hijueputa intento abusar de mi

ulquiorra : eso no es nuevo de el ... el siempre hace eso con las mujeres hermosas como tu el tambien abuso de orihime y eso me enfurecio mucho

peach : valla camarada que tienes ¬¬

ulquiorra : el es necio y loco y sobretodo un traidor

peach : entonces has venido a protegerme cierto

ulquiorra : cierto y tambien vine por que orihime vendra

peach : oh orihime

ulquiorra : y tu conoces a ichigo

peach : si el me hablo mucho de grimnjow pero no de ti

ulquiorra : ya veo lo importante es que grimnjow no halla hecho de las suyas y no pienso ser participe de sus abusos

peach : a ti no te interesa si los demas vivan o no

ulquiorra : si tu y orihime mueren no hay razon para hablar de mi existencia

peach : oh gacias

ulquiorra : tu gratitud no me apetece pero .. al menos valoras mi deber

peach : lo se

a gimnjow le fastidiaba que peach se llevara tan bien con ulquiorra es decir su juguete sexual con su camarada

grimnjow : si si asi que te llevas bien con ulquiorra

peach : por lo menos no es un loco como tu

grimnjow : o es con ulquiorra con quien quieres hacer

peach : dejate de decir estupideces si el quiere a orihime

grimnjow : pero si orihime quiere a ichigo

peach : ya basta

grimnjow : enserio crees que soy discreto pues vas a hacer todo lo que te diga o despidete de tu nuevo amiguito o mejor dicho ulquiorra

peach : a ulquiorra no lo metas en esto

ulquiorra :¿peach acaso me estas defendiendo?

peach : no te preocupes ulquiorra que grimnjow no abusara de mi

ulquiorra : ¿segura?

peach : si y si viene ichigo tambien vendra orihime

grimnjow : esa perra

ulquiorra : aquien llamas perra pedazo de cojudo

grimnjow : esto es insolito por eso que aizen cree que tu eres el traidor si te compadeces de orihime

peach : ya dejalo en paz ichigo y orihime vendran y punto

grimnjow : ESO CREES - acercandose estando bien pegado a peach sin importarle la prescencia de ulquiorra -

peach : ya dejame en paz

ulquiorra : es suficiente grimnjow - señalando a grimnjow pero cun un resplandor verde que es su ataque -

grimnjow : tarado olvidas esto - señalando un pequeño rombo -

ulquiorra : ... invecil

grimnjow : eso lo veremos

iba a tacar pero grimnjow le lanza eso en el agujero que tenia ulquiorra en su pecho

ulquiorra : hijo de perra - desapareciendo -

peach : ULQUIORRA NO

y desaparecio por ahora ya que el sabe como escapar

grimnjow : y bien ulquiorra te salvo

peach : eres despreciable , un vil , un tonto y un ...

el se balanceo encima de peach y comienza a desnudarla

peach : bastardo

grimnjow : a ver si tu ichigo te salva de esta

peach : no - sonrojada y con panico -

y la dejo totalmente desnuda y comenzo a besar lo senos de la princesa

peach : no dejadme en paz

grimnjow : no lo hare

y bajo directamente hasta su intimidad y la comenzo a lamer y peach se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos

peach : ichigo ayuda

desde abajo se escucho un ataque

ichigo : getsuja tenshio

grimnjow : demonios es ichigo - y peach aprovecho a vestirse rapido pero grimnjow la acorralo contra la pared - esto aun no termina peach - y la besa aunque el hizo que a peach le gustara mucho su tacto labial y ya saben que -

peach : ah ichigo

ulquiorra : creistes que te ibas a deshacer de mi facilmente

orihime : ulquiorra

ulquiorra : mujer

rukia : ella es peach

renji : si ... peach estas bien

peach : si

renji : salta de le ventana

ichigo : peach salta

peach : no quiero nada de ti

ichigo : por favor princesita

y peach se iba a lanzar de la ventana pero grimnjow la detiene

grimnjow : a donde crees que vas

peach : ichigo ayudame

y orihime corrio hacia ulquiorra

orihime : ulquiorra pero como

ulquiorra : ahora no mujer mejor te saco de aqui

orihime : d deacuerdo

peach : ichigo

ichigo : grimnjow deja a mi princesa en paz

grimnjow : tu princesa o mi esclava quien ha saciado mis deseo

ichigo : eres un maldito

grimnjow : tu princesa es muy testaruda lastima que aun no me apoder de su virginidad

ichigo : callate

peach : ichigo - llorando -

ichigo : no te preocupes princesita que vine por ti

peach : cuidado ichigo

y grimnjow le iba a pegar un puñetazo a ichigo pero peach le dijo que lo iba a golpear

a si que se prepararon para la pelea mas brutal que se halla dado

**_contiunara_**

**_ichigo peleara con todas sus fuezas para liberar a su princesa peach pero grimnjow no le dejara el camino facil a ichigo ya que el piensa matarlo_**

**_peach solo rogara para que su ichigo este bien y ella entendio que lo de ichigo y orihime es un mal entendido ya que orihime es una chica muy bondadosa a pesar que han abusado de ella _**


End file.
